


Is It Too Late to Say Sorry Now?

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Apologies, Chloe’s an okay friend, Demi Pan Christine, F/F, Fluff, Jenna Ships It, pansexual brooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: A sequel to Finally Found the Missing Part of Me where Chloe apologizes to Brooke.





	Is It Too Late to Say Sorry Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

It’s been a week since the incident, and so far, everything was okay.  
Jenna kept true to her promise that she wouldn’t tell anyone about her relationship with Christine, so Brooke made amends with her. She was also totally supportive of the two, sending them both gay memes and pan or demi positivity posts.

Christine was like Brooke’s little ball of sunshine, making her life brighter every time she was around. Not to mention she helped her become a better person. She loved her big brown eyes, her darling singing voice, her smile that could compete with the sun in brightness....

“Brooke?”  
The blonde was snapped out of her daydream by the voice of Jenna, who was standing behind her.  
“Yeah, Jenna?”  
“Chloe wants to talk to you after school, she said to meet her near the soccer field.”  
“Ugh,” Brooke groaned. Chloe was the last person she wanted to talk to ever again. “What does she want? The shorter girl shrugged. “She didn’t tell me.”  
“That’s Chloe for ya.” Brooke chuckled.  
But seriously, what could she want from her?  
—  


Sure enough, Chloe was waiting for Brooke on the soccer field.  
The brunette waved to her, and Brooke just smiled in response. “What do you want?” She asked, resisting the urge to tell her off about what she did.  
“Okay, listen,” Chloe started. “I’m really sorry about what happened last week. I know I’m a bitch, but I didn’t tell anyone else if that makes you feel better. I just... I just want you to know that I support you and Christine, and I want to make everything it up to you.”  
Brooke didn’t respond for a second, but it felt like an hour to Chloe.  
Then she smiled. “How about Pinkberry tomorrow night?”  
“Deal!”  



End file.
